1. Field
The invention is in the field of knitting machine stands which provide a support for a knitting machine and are adapted to provide a tilt of the knitting machine to different operating positions.
2. State of the Art
In the normal use of a knitting machine, the machine is placed on a flat surface with its working surface horizontal and flat knitting is done on the machine. In many instances, a ribbing attachment is added to the knitting machine so that ribbed knitting for collars, sleeves, etc. can be done. In such instance it is normal for the ribbing attachment and the knitting machine to come together and be joined at an angle and to be secured to a flat table by special brackets so that the ribbing attachment is at an angle to the user. In such position, however, the knitting machine is held at an angle facing away from the user. Thus, in normal cases, the ribbing attachment must be separated from the knitting machine after ribbing has been done so that the knitting machine can be returned to its horizontal position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,537 discloses a knitting machine stand which allows a knitting machine mounted thereon to be tilted between two extremes of tilt, and to be secured in a tilted position at any point between the two extremes. However, to secure the machine in a titled position between the two extremes, the machine must be moved to the desired position and held manually in that position by the user while at the same time the user or a helper tightens set screws to thereby hold the machine at the desired degree of tilt. This procedure must be followed every time the machine is moved between its flat knitting position and its ribbing position. This is difficult and time consuming and it is hard to get the machine back into the same desired intermediate position each time.
It would be advantageous to provide a knitting machine stand wherein the range of tilt, and the two knitting positions, could be adjustably set by the user so he could easily move between the two knitting positions as many times as desired and the positions would always be the same.